coin_of_sergiofandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan of Sergië
Ryan was born in Sergio only a few days apart from his best friend Osman, who he was neighbors with. Ryan was born with the Sergean gold eyes, and wears the Clan of Sergio's cloak. Ryan is a water adept. Early Life As mentioned, Ryan was born in Sergio next door to his best friend Osman. A few years later, Ryan also got a little brother called Patrick. Ryan was - like the rest of his friends - an excellent fighter in training school. Although he was a decent sword-fighter, Ryan preferred to work with heavier weapons like axes and maces. He was the only student who was able to excel in that field of combat. Ryan was a very timid child on the outside, but believed in himself and his capabilities greatly on the inside. Throughout the game, he constantly looks out for his friends by warning them or advising them on what is coming. Ryan never enjoyed being the leader of the whole group in school, but very much enjoyed excelling in his particular field. When they were children, they would organize massive snowball fights just north of Sergio where they would treat the game like a real war. He would often side with his friend Osman who would lead their faction against the older students who were led by Dray. Unlike the rest of the students, Ryan's role during the fight was to find his own way around the field. He was known for smashing snow forts by simply diving fiercely into them. So much so that one game, Dray's army did not even bother building snow forts just to save time. Since they would play primarily in the snow, Ryan discovered his elemental abilities at a very early age. He was never permitted to use them during the fights but would often be asked to prepare pre-game snowballs before every game. Growing up, Ryan was rather inseparable from his father. Ryan's father was a well respected man in the town, and would often teach Ryan of far away lands. Ryan's favorite story is the one where his father and Osman's father Musa traveled to what they call "the most tropical island in the world" somewhere off the coast of Sikeyka. Ryan was obsessed with the stories of the serene tropical people and their culture. One aspect of their culture was that men would not cut their hair after the death of their life mentor. When Ryan's father died the night after the Coin of Sergio was stolen, he pledged never to cut his hair ever again. Legacy Ryan will be remembered in history for his adventure with his best friend Osman. Together they explored every corner of the world, from Rybak to Lexington to even that tropical island their fathers were talking about. Ryan never lost sight of his goal to retrieve the Coin of Sergio from Mephisto's party. Long after the death of Ryan and his friends, the citizens of the very same tropical island erected a statue of Ryan, honoring all that he did for the people of the island. For this, he is immortalized.